The Monster And The Defective
by AngelGemma
Summary: Her golden hair blazed in an arc as she spun, her hand reaching out for him. "DEAN!" "JO!" They reached out for each other and when their fingertips brushed together there was a light and she was gone. This is the sequel to The Hunter And The Demon, for which I have only three words that will guide you through it; Fly You Fools.
1. The Monster And The Defective

**HEYO! I'm back! Or am I? Duh, duh, duh! So *Claps hands together* The author is having a mental breakdown writing this story or a midlife crisis, whichever one I feel like at the time. So to confirm, this ****_is _****a Dean/Jo fic, okay! It is not Sam/Jo no matter what happens, remember that. Remember that during the troubling times ahead mine dear fans. And tread lightly for their is danger ahead. So I will give you some words of wisdom to carry you on, my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are- Dammit! Anyway, back to the words;**

**Fly you fools.**

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester sat beside the hospital bed, his hands clasped as if praying. His fanfiction green eyes held the weight of the world in their glistening tears. His body trembled.<p>

The bleached hospice beds to both his sides were occupied. Upon one was a man with raven-black hair. Beneath his eyelids darted piercing blue eyes that had an effect of capturing people's attention and holding it.

The bed with which rested Dean's arms was a woman; her golden, honey-blonde hair was swept over the right shoulder in the loosest of braids. Her breathe was even, rising and falling in the most hypnotic of ways. Her eyelids seemed to pulse with movement every time those mellow, doe-like brown eyes darted around.

Dean reached out his hand to Joanna, watching as it shook with barely controlled rage. He finally clasped it around one of Jo's hands, squeezing her fingers gently.

"Come back," He whispered, the small begging sentence sounding like a question within itself. "Please, I need you here Jo. I need you." Dean gently traced the bandage on Jo's arm, the one that hid her scarred _Mark._ His own pulsed lightly, willing him to exact pain and conflict.

Footsteps; coming Dean's way but these he knew. Looking up, he watched as young Sam Winchester walked in. His little brother had grown so much and had been tortured again and again by the horrors of the world; Dean sometimes wondered what kept him going.

"Any news?" Dean croaked, gladly taking the coffee cup that was given. He sipped at its warm and comforting contents, clearing his throat before looking back at Sam expectantly. His brother gave a hopeless shrug, pulling up the chair beside Castiel's bed and taking it.

"From what I heard, the Gates of Hell have been slowly closing over the last week," Sam drank his own coffee, wincing when the sharp heat hit his throat. He continued, "All the lower grade demons are being sucked back down below. The powerful ones feel the pull but are ignoring it for now."

Sam looked back over his shoulder at Cass, casting a checking glance at his monitor. Satisfied he turned back for Dean's verdict. He then noticed the two clasped hands. Smiling to himself, Sam hid it in his cup with another sure drink.

"Okay so," Dean looked around, breathing deeply. This all seemed new to him, after spending so long as a demon, as a monster, the real world was glaringly new and dangerous. "The Gates of Hell are slamming shut by yours truly." He nodded first at Jo then at Sam to prove his point.

"The demons are getting sucked up one-by-one, I still have the Mark," Staring at the blemish on his forearm, Dean droned on, "Cass and Jo are both in some weird, magic coma and," Dean turned his stare to Sam, an eyebrow raised, "You and Jo have some strange mind-link, courtesy of the trials you both shared."

Dean gestured to Jo just as she shuddered in her sleep. Looking back to his brother, he noticed Sam flinch as if he'd just seen a horrendous monster.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked quietly as Sam blinked rapidly, pushing back the rising headache.

"Having a nightmare," The younger Winchester replied just as calmly, "Not a very nice one." He shrugged, once again checking Castiel for any changes. He turned back to Dean then froze, slowly spinning in his chair to stare at the Angel.

Cass's heartbeat sped up, his breathe quickened and with a mighty gasp, he sat straight up.

"Castiel," Sam stood up, taking the one step to Cass's bed. Dean made to stand up but as if sensing this in her dream-state, Joanna tightened her hold on his hand so he re-claimed his seat.

"Welcome to the living, Cass," Dean raised an eyebrow as Castiel suddenly began to cough violently. Some fleck of red landed into the palm of the Angel's hand and he quickly hid it from the eyes of the brothers. Sam glanced at Dean with concern and his older brother shared the look.

"Where am I?" Castiel's deep voice grated through the room and he began another bought of whooping coughs. Sam politely waited before answering, "In the hospital, you fainted on us."

Cass looked around as if just noticing his surroundings, "How long have I been out?"

"A week," Dean spoke up, almost smiling at the look on Cass's face at this news. Then Castiel noticed the other patient in the room. "Is she okay?" He gestured to Jo and Dean slowly looked round at her, going silent in that moment.

"She's been out since you magicked her unconscious," Dean finally replied, idly fiddling with the id bracelet around Joanna's wrist. Sam watched his brother and that pained look upon his face, feeling that same pain achingly. He stared for a moment then turned back to Cass.

"What happened to you anyway?" His eyes narrowed questioningly while Castiel's eyebrows marred. The Angel swung his feet over the edge of the hospital bed, grimacing and wrapping an arm around his stomach, all the while coughing like a dying man.

"My-my stolen Grace is fading," He looked away from the brothers as if ashamed, pursing his lips, "Every time I use it, I get closer to burning up." He frowned, looking back to the brothers as if seeking guidance.

"So, you're dying?" Sam gave him an incredulous look as Dean muttered, "Great," Rolling his eyes and turning back to check on Jo. The huntress was no longer moving about in her sleep except for that constant hypnotic rise and fall of her chest.

"Dean I-" Cass looked away once again, abashed, "I'm sorry for what happened to Joanna."

"You and me both," Dean whispered in return, squeezing Jo's hand and feeling relief when she squeezed back in her unconscious state.

"She's responsive," Castiel noted, watching the gesture intently. "Yeah," Sam replied for Dean, "She's been like that for the past couple of days. The doctors say she's getting worse though." His voice trailed off uncertainly.

Looking at the Winchester's identical faces etched with pain, Castiel stumbled to his feet, shrugging off another bought of coughing.

"Dean, I can try and heal her," The Angel offered. Sam and Dean looked first at each other before the elder replied. "No Cass, it'll kill you."

Castiel looked away, pained, but he soon turned back, "I can try and fix the damage done to her soul. It may use up my remaining Grace and kill me," He half-heartedly shrugged, "But it's the least I can do."

Ignoring the boys startled looks, Castiel reached around Dean and pressed his fore and middle fingers to Jo's forehead. He concentrated, the blood rushing away from his face, swaying on the spot.

He pulled away, stumbling back against his bed, exhausted. Sam looked at him with some concern but Dean's fanfiction green gaze was only for Jo. The huntress remained unmoving, only breathing and Dean heaved a great sigh.

He looked at Cass and went to speak when Sam's own green eyes widened greatly. Dean whirled back to find Jo's brown eyes open and the huntress in question sitting up.

"Jo?" Dean let out a tiny laugh of joy, joining Sam's own miraculous laughter just as Castiel fainted back onto his bed. Dean glanced at him and sighed.

"Typical."

* * *

><p><strong>We're going on an adventure guys! I already have 12 chapters, including this one, written so yay! :D ^_^ And for what's ahead; I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. <strong>


	2. We'll Deal With It, Together

**13 days... Wow. Time flies if you have a TARDIS.. Wait, what? Never mind.. Haha, chapter two! Yay! This one explains a bit more. So I have up to chapter 13 written and it's still not finished ^_^ Oh and on an awesome note- I actually started to write a Christmas fic, with a Christmas monster, that's Deano. (I know, I know, it's Chesterville (Or technically Chestervelle) but I'm calling them Deano cause it's cooler, plus Meg called Dean that while Jo was there so ^_^ ). Anyway, I'm almost finished that and I won't tell you if it's this version of Dean and Jo or a completely different story life cause... Spoilers. ^_^ Mwahahaha! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jo slowly dressed. Her jeans were ripped and torn, her combat boots dirty and fading. The long-sleeved blue plaid shirt that she pulled over her shoulders was dusty and crinkled. All of it was so familiar that she was glad to be out of the hospital scrubs.<p>

Shuffling her feet like an old woman, Jo moved out of the side-room into the main area, back to the two hospice beds.

Castiel still rested in his bed after the bout of power he'd used to awaken her. His breathing was interrupted by violent coughing before he sunk back into sleep, restless. Jo looked him over; not her saviour so much as her executioner. An Angel of Death: Maybe she'd go to Heaven? She could only hope.

"Jo," Sam looked up, his features flinching as he read her thoughts. This mind-link with the tall hunter was something different as well; residue from the trials they had shared. A wave of concern washed through her and it almost made her stumble. Damn Sam and his worry.

So she sent her pain back through that link, allowed him to revel in the terror and fright that wracked her body. This time he physically flinched away, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Sam," Jo smiled lightly, looking around for his brother, just realising his absence. "Where's Dean?"

The young Winchester shrugged, "He went to get something to eat." Glancing at Cass, he leaned down, taking something small, ginger and fluffy from the box at his feet. Lucifer wriggled in Sam's hold, finally digging in his claws to escape.

With a cry, he released the feline. Tail flicking self-satisfactorily, Lucifer bounded to Jo and wove between her legs. Seeing and sensing her confusion, Sam answered her unasked question. "We accidently left him at the church, so I went and got him. I didn't have time to drop him at the cabin."

Raising an eyebrow, Jo coughed lightly, "You forget my kitten?" She picked up the bundle of fluff in question, taming back his ginger fur with her hand. Sam laughed, looking at her before glancing away.

"Yes…"

Grinning, Jo walked over and bumped his shoulder with her fist half-heartedly. At this angle, so close to the hunter, she could see the veins in his face, the weariness upon his brow and the horror settled deep into his eyes. In the end, he was just as bad-off as she was.

Both of them had pale, almost yellow, skin. Their hands shook and their bodies trembled. Sam's hair had lost its gleam and Joanna's own locks had faded to a dull blonde. But it was their eyes, that kaleidoscopic green and mellow brown, which truly displayed their troubles for all to see.

Absently patting the kitten in her arms, feeling his rumbling purr through to the bone, Jo went and sat on her hospital bed, cross-legged.

"How are you?" She whispered, watching Lucifer circle her lap, finding the comfiest place at the crook where her leg met the hip.

Giving a smile that only made him look tired and weary, Sam answered evenly, "I'm fine." Then he yawned and that even, cool expression was broken into the lie it was. But Joanna nodded, this was pointless anyway, she could _feel _the lie through the mind-link. She knew how he really felt; useless, tired and dying.

There was a boiling in both their veins and it was consuming the pair. Jo was fading faster, this they knew; by the time the Gates of Hell shut, there would be no more Joanna Beth Harvelle, just an empty shell to be burnt and forgotten. Sam would only last a few days after that.

Starring into that kaleidoscope of green pain, Jo went to speak before movement cut her off. Castiel sat up suddenly, much the same way he had the day before. He slowly turned his head to look at them, his eyes narrowed and nose scrunched up.

"Sam. Joanna." His voice was deep and growled through the room, setting Jo on edge.

"Cass," Sam turned to him, smiling softly. But there was the pain that Jo felt through the link and without even considering it, she sent her own strength back to him. Sam sat up straighter and his smile broadened into a quick laugh.

"It's good to see you awake," The happiness was bubbling away, there hadn't been much that Jo gave, but he used the last of it stand up and hug Castiel. The Angel awkwardly sat there before patting Sam on the back. They broke apart and the hunter took his seat, the pain back in his eyes.

Jo winced, holding her stomach. Then she glanced down. Lifting her shirt, Jo found the bandage gone from her skin and just large pale scars that cut through the anti-demon tattoo and broke it. She traced them, mesmerised.

"Cass healed them," Sam explained, "When he woke you up." Castiel looked over at the mention on his name.

Joanna shrugged at Cass, "Thanks." He nodded and Sam gestured to her right forearm. "The _Mark _is still there, so the doctors left it bandaged."

Jo fingered the bandage in question.

"Confused the hell out of the doctors when you were suddenly healed," Sam made his own shrug, looking over at Cass. "You okay?" The conversation change would've been suspicious to anyone else but Jo knew; her fellow hunter wanted to stay away from anything concerning the Mark and First Blade.

So, following the ley of coincidence, Dean walked into the room. "What are we talking about?" He held a cardboard holder of coffee cups. He gave one to Sam, placed a second beside Cass and sat next to Jo, sharing the last two between her and himself.

"The Mark that you carved into Joanna's skin has baffled the doctors," Castiel spoke in his deep, serious voice. When the other three turned to him with a shared sigh, the Angel at least had the sense to look abashed.

"How are you two anyway?" Dean looked at Jo at his side and Cass across from them. Jo sighed again; everyone was asking how she was and she wasn't okay, she was hurting and tired yet they kept asking. So she did the sensible thing. She lied.

"I'm fine."

Sam looked at her knowingly so she sent a wave of resistance through the link, pushing him away. They had both mutually agreed that they'd deal with their problems together; Dean and Cass had enough to worry about already. Castiel looked at the pair of them as if sensing what was occurring between the two. He frowned before looking at Dean.

"I'm fine; tired and aching all over but fine." He nodded slowly before observing the coffee Dean had brought him. He sipped it suspiciously and Jo tilted her head as she watched him before turning to Dean.

"How'd you know he was awake?" She questioned, Sam looking momentarily confused before realising her simple intent through their mind-link.

"Hm?" Dean raised his eyebrows, staring back at her. Joanna gestured to Castiel who was frowning seriously as the coffee burned his mouth. He tried to cool the sensation by drinking the coffee faster.

"You brought an extra cup of coffee yet Cass was asleep," Jo simplified and Dean's face cleared of confusion. "Oh, that was for me but," He waved his hand at the Angel whose eyes were now watering yet who continued to drink the beverage. Dean sighed.

"Freaking Angels, man."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it<strong>**? Sam and Jo are slowly dying! Wait... I take back that question, of course you didn't like it! Sadists.. Does that mean you enjoy death? Something like that... Or does it mean you're like a terrorist... Anyway, if any of you have read my one shots (I think that's what they're called), you'll notice that the coffee incident is a reference to 'Hot Chocolate'. Read it, it's hilarious. =D OH and about the X-Mas fic, I had a plan to finish MD before Christmas and post the X-Mas fic on Christmas with like a MD chapter everyday but... Screw that... Plus that would mean I have 15 days to finish posting MD and a chapter a day would mean I'd have to finish it in two chapters so... No. I'll post the X-Mas fic before the end of this year though, promise. =) Over and Out, guys.**


	3. He's A Sinner, I'm A Winner

**So… I'm back! Wow, it's been so long since I've updated and remember that plan I had to have this story completely posted sometime around Christmas? *Looks at calendar* Yeah, that plan's been shot to hell… I think that the main reason that I haven't been updating as often is because, to be honest, this story hasn't gotten much attention as The Hunter and The Demon got. I have one favourite, thank you JBethH (You'll always be my favourite follower ^_^ ), no followers and only two reviews- kinda makes a person think that their fanfic isn't the best or worth posting. But *Sigh* You all have lives of your own and don't **_**need**_**to be favourite-ing, following or reviewing a story to read it so I will keep going… No matter how slowly because I have heaps of chapters lined up and I still need this posted before I can post the Christmas Fic. So here's my New Year resolution- finish this fanfic before New Year's. =D Brilliant. So enjoy this chapter, it has a nice ending if I do say so myself.**

* * *

><p>"What now?" Joanna looked around, spinning her id bracelet absently. Sam had refused to let her have her knife back so she sent the bracelet spinning as fast as it could go; the mind-link was making him way too wary of her intentions.<p>

Sam looked up from his laptop, perched precariously on the edge of his knees. "So get this; there's all these rumours about the Mark of Cain and how to get rid of it." He gestured to his laptop and scoffed, "This one says that you cut it off and feed the Mark to carnivorous hamsters; that's my personal favourite."

He raised an eyebrow and started to scroll down whatever page he was on, "There's law all over about the Mark, only problem is trying to work out what's real and what's myth." Sam stared intently at the screen, opening a different page and perusing it quickly.

Jo sighed, crossing her legs and pulling her pet bundle of fur into her lap. Lucifer let out a protesting meow at his interrupted sleep until Jo tempted the kitten with her dull hair. He attacked it maliciously, getting tangled up before gnawing at it. Laughing softly, wary of her sore throat, Jo extricated the kitten and put him on his feet but he whipped around and instead pounced at Sam.

Shocking the tall hunter, Lucifer padded over the laptop, pressing buttons and moving the mouse across the screen. He turned to bat at the moving object before Sam scooped him up, gently tossing the fur ball back to Jo. They both chuckled and Sam looked back at the screen, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Jo frowned with the Winchester, feeling his uncertainness through the link. Sam looked up, turning his frown to the kitten that was rolling on the sheets, scampering up and down the bed.

"He, uh," The corner of Sam's lips turned up into a half smile, "Heh, he found the page I was looking for." He turned the laptop to face Joanna even though she barely understood any of it. "He found how to get rid of the Mark."

Jo's faded eyes widened and Sam felt her disbelief as they watched Lucifer tumble across the bed and fall off the side with a hiss. Running in a blur of orange, he scampered out the door to be met with a manly shout and a sneeze.

Rubbing his nose and glaring at the kitten that now wound his way through his legs, Dean walked into the room. In one hand he held two small bags; one he threw onto Castiel's bed atop the slumbering Angel, the other he passed to Jo.

"Here's your happy meds."

Jo pulled open the bag, taking out a small bottle of painkiller tablets. She raised her eyebrow at Dean and he shrugged back. Without a word, Jo took one of the pills and Sam felt the wash of relief flood through him. It was if there had been this stake of pain that was lodged inside him and now that it was gone he'd realised that it had been there in the first place.

Dean sat beside Jo, handing her the cup of water from the table, his face emotionless except for the kind glint in his eyes. Sam looked up from his laptop to watch the interaction, smirking to himself when he felt the waves of attraction that flooded from Jo. Then he saw the accompanying images were of his brother and he blanched, pushing those sin-filled thoughts from his mind.

"Hey Dean," Jo piped up, taking a measured gulp of the water to wash away the painkiller. The ex-demon turned to her, eyebrow raised expectantly. "Guess what Sam found." She leaned carefully and slowly over the edge of the bed to pick Lucifer up from the floor, petting him.

"A girlfriend who won't die?" Dean smirked at his brother's expression, joining in with Jo's laughter. A wave of annoyance flooded over to Jo and she quickly stopped laughing.

"No, he found out how to get rid of the Mark." Jo grinned, stretching the pale skin on her face painfully, feeling and knowing that Sam was echoing her joy at the discovery. Dean raised an eyebrow in disbelief, feeling a rising hope that bloomed deep down in the darkest part of his being. He ignored and suppressed the feeling, looking over the pair.

"So how do we get rid of it?" He subconsciously scratched at the Mark beneath his sleeve, disregarding the small flare of pain and anger that threatened to bubble over. Watching this with a hawk-like gaze, Sam felt through the mind-link and turned to see that Joanna had her hand wrapped tightly around her own _Mark_ as if it were causing her intense pain. As if on a subconscious level the pair had both felt something within the Marks.

The young Winchester turned back to the laptop, dimly hearing Dean sneeze violently when Lucifer jumped into his lap. "Say's here that the maker of the Mark has to destroy it." Sam looked up as Dean dropped Lucifer into Jo's arms.

"You mean Lucifer?" Dean scoffed incredulously. Sam shrugged, somehow sending the information about the Mark's history to Jo with the link. She nodded in understanding, catching her kitten round the stomach as he attempted to pounce on Dean's jacket.

Scrolling a bit further down the internet page, Sam spoke up his theory, "There could be a simpler theory to this; maybe it means the first person to inhabit the Mark." He clicked something before turning to the two on the bed. "Cain."

"If Cain could destroy the Mark, he would have done so ages ago, Sam." Dean chided, clicking his tongue as he had to push the persistent ball of fur away again. Sam shrugged, throwing his arms out to the side to emphasise his point, "Maybe, Dean, but what if he didn't so he could pass it on to you; to gank Abbadon. What if he can destroy this thing?" He slumped in his chair, large hands resting lightly on the keyboard.

"He has a point, Dean." Jo smiled half-heartedly, once again pulling Lucifer back into her lap as Dean sneezed, ruining the serious moment. The eldest Winchester stared between the two, from Sam's serious pleading to Jo's big doe eyes. He relented.

"Fine but if you get killed by the Father of Murder, it's not my fault." Dean pointed at them both before sighing and falling back on the bed, closing his eyes. Sam smirked at his brother's childish attitude before closing his laptop and standing up.

"I'm going to get some coffee; you guys want anything?"

Dean grunted, non-committing, so Sam put that down as one coffee. Looking at Jo, he sensed her answer and nodded, walking out the door. "Be back soon." Sam promised.

Jo smiled softly, looking at Dean who was stretched out behind her like a languid cat. Then the ginger fluff leapt from her lap in a feat of determination and pounced onto Dean's chest. He sat up with a snarl and maybe it was Joanna's imagination but the Mark seemed to be glowing beneath his sleeve.

Whipping his arm around, Dean grabbed Lucifer's scruff, lifting up the kitten roughly with a protesting mew. Lucifer hissed, twisting his body fiercely, trying to claw at the man. Dean moved to throw the kitten to the side when he felt a hand on his arm.

He turned to find pleading, sickly brown eyes desperately seeking him out. His own fanfiction green eyes seemed to lose their menace as he slowly lowered the kitten down and handed it back to Jo. She nodded appreciatively, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. The whole room was silent during the exchange and the air seemed to pulse with tension

Looking into those mellow brown eyes, barely registering the sallow and pale skin that surrounded them, Dean let out a heavy breath. With no thought, no carefully made-out plan to the consequences, Dean Winchester leaned forward and captured Joanna Beth's soft lips.

She let out a tiny gasp of surprise and the caress deepened with a growing passion.

Then Dean sneezed. He pulled away and sneezed again, shoving Lucifer off his lap. The kitten sauntered away, tail in the air proudly at breaking up the humans. Dean glared after the kitten as he fell back against the bed, looking Jo in the eyes.

"There are two kinds of people in the world; guess which one is allergic to cats."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that is chapter 3. ^_^ I don't have any clue where I decided to get the title from or how it ties in with this chapter but… Meh. =D Also, I recently watched the Supernatural episode (Spoilers for those who haven't seen season 10) where Sam states that the Men of Letters don't have any information on the Mark or Cain and here's my Sam finding it on the internet after the cat walked across his laptop… Yeah, logic. =D <strong>

**But, hey! Apart from that and Jo's involvement I think I've done pretty well with working out what happens after Dean becomes the ****_Deanmon_****. He gets cured by blood that isn't Sam's otherwise Hell will close, when he is cured something is still wrong and he gets a bit angry from time to time. I am so good ^_^ Except for that Hell is closing anyway in my Fic… Oh! And Dean getting pissy at Lucifer is just basically saying that the Mark is coming through and making him grumpy. ^_^ **

**So… Seeya guys! If I'm lucky and you're lucky too, then there'll be another update within the next couple of days. Christmas will be a definite update so expect one then, definitely. This story takes lots of sharp turns and sometimes I wonder where the hell I'm going with it… Just be glad that I didn't decide to go with my sudden whim and add dinosaurs all because I had a strong desire to add dinosaurs… I even had a story line and plan as to how they joined the Fic… =D Anywho, this has been two ****_very_****long author notes and now it is times to say goodbye and Seeya soon. Just… When you do say goodbye, say it like you'll come back...**

**Doctor Who reference!**

**BYEZ!**


	4. I've Got 99 Problems, She Is Every One

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! =D ^_^ Anywho, enough of that- here it is, like I promised. The fourth chapter on Christmas. =) So I just had the best day ever, I got lots of Batman and Marvel things, including a Rocket Raccoon and baby Groot shirt (Thank you brother!). Ended up getting into a tackle/fight with the very same brother and no matter what he says, I won. (Only reason he survived was because our sister told us to break it up (Spoil sport)). Anyway, you guys probably don't care for that very much and most likely with Midgardian times, some of you are still in Christmas Eve... Pfft... So, I hope you like this chapter =) And enjoy! **

"Are you sure you want to come with, Jo?" Sam's eyebrows puckered as he watched the huntress with concern. Her own emotions were cut off from him; a new trick she'd learnt to do that was already frustrating him.

"I'm sure, Sam. You are not leaving me behind," She poked his chest and smiled. The barrier broke down for a moment and the waves of terror, uncertainness and concern flooded through to Sam. Then Jo built that dam back up and he was cut off once more.

Flicking her dull hair casually over her shoulder, Jo walked out the front door of the hospital, Lucifer padding along at her heels. Sam watched her go before looking over to the counter; Dean was signing some paper with a flourish and a quick grin at the lady behind the counter.

Behind him, leaning against the wall, was the recently-awakened Angel. There seemed to be a permanent frown upon Castiel's brow, along with a deep weariness.

"Cass," Dean gestured to Castiel and the Angel followed behind on their way to Sam's side. Together, the three exited the building.

"Where's Jo?" Dean turned sharply to Sam before scanning the car park intently. Sam scoffed quietly, "She's probably in the car; calm down."

Nodding in understanding, Dean fastened his pace to the Impala. Its gleaming black beauty lay parked at the far end of the car park, away from civilisation. Sam walked in a haze, tuning his mind to the girl in the Impala.

He pushed down that barrier as slowly as he could, taking his time so she didn't notice. When there was a gap, he looked in and frowned. A turmoil of thoughts raced after each other, wild emotions nearly took him to the ground.

He saw something at the heart of that maelstrom and he pushed towards it, practically flinching when he was assaulted by the feelings that he passed. Sam pulled at the safety walls, taking them down as he searched for the pain in the centre.

"Jo!" A banging, loud and clear pulled Sam back. He shook his head and looked around. Dean had his fist on top the Impala where he'd just banged it and Jo was looking up with a startled expression. Sam prodded at Jo's mind and found the barriers back up, something that irked him to no end.

Dean yanked open the door, leaning in closer to Jo. "Don't you ever walk off like that again; I had no clue where you were." He frowned down at her, ignoring the kitten on her lap that seemed ecstatic at his arrival.

"Dean, calm down. I'm a big girl; I can do what I want." Fanfiction green met faded brown and the staring contest ended with Jo coughing violently. Dean seemed to growl low in his throat, perhaps with worry, perhaps something else, as he pushed Jo across the seat so he could sit behind the wheel. He slammed the door shut, leaving Sam and Cass standing outside with not a clue in the world.

"That was…" Cass spoke in that low and unsure voice as he started to walk around the Impala to sit behind Joanna. Sam stared at the car for a moment, watching Dean's angry expression soften as Jo said something to him.

"Yeah," He agreed softly to Cass's unspoken exclamation. Then he got in and the car pulled away with a screech.

"Sam?" Dean glanced in the rear-view mirror at his brother. The elder was shifting in his seat constantly, scratching his arm like a man possessed. Jo glanced over at him with her eyebrow cocked and Cass had his head tilted in confusion and concern.

"Yeah?" The younger responded, running a hand through his hair.

"Where," Looking over at Jo, Dean turned back to the road before re-trying, "Where's the Blade?" A harsh silence fell over the car as Sam froze.

"Pull over," He commanded, suddenly looking panicked. "Pull over now."

Dean seemed to nod in understanding, moving the Impala off the road. Jo shot Sam a confused look over her shoulder. He didn't even register that she had opened her mind so he could explain. The brothers both got out of the car and the younger moved to the driver's door in a hurry.

"Sam?" Jo frowned, watching her fellow hunter as he reached beneath the car seat and removed a simple, plain box. It had a shiny, new padlock on the hinge and brushing past Dean with the box curled under his arm, Sam popped the boot. The box was into the boot within a moment's notice and Jo barely had time to figure out what was in it.

Joanna looked at Castiel for understanding, as Sam refused to acknowledge her probing thoughts. "The Blade," Cass explained and she nodded, finally realising. Looking out the driver's door, she watched Dean pace; his face was flushed and he kept glancing at the boot as Sam closed it.

"There," Sam nodded, breathing in deeply as if a weight had been removed from his shoulders. He looked to his brother then to the steering wheel.

"I'm okay to drive," Dean confirmed, getting back to his seat. Looking him over, he seemed more hyped up then when the Blade had been just under his seat. But Jo kept her mouth shut, noticing the spiked fur that now covered Lucifer. She patted him, calming the kitten as he growled, eyeing off Dean with wariness for once.

Cass looked between the thee hunters wearily and his piercing blue eyes slowly closed. He slumped against the door, falling into an uneasy slumber. Sam kept his eyes on the back of Dean's head, never wavering, even when Joanna spent a few minutes trying to pry into his mind.

Giving up with a sigh, Jo curled her feet up onto the front seat so they pressed to Dean's thigh. Holding Lucifer to her chest protectively, she drifted to sleep despite the rough driving.

**So I personally think that last part went really fast but I could not, for the life of me, think of anything to write so that is what you get. Just something to show that Dean is antsy about the Blade and, oh yeah, Sam's an Idjit for putting it under Dean's seat. -_- So I hope you liked it and guess what! I'm going to see the third Hobbit tomorrow! Ahahaha! Boo Yah! And now you all know what needs to be said now, a word of great power on earth, revelled by all! ALLONS-Y! (Yes, I know I got that wrong but the dang quote wasn't in front of me so just pretend).**


	5. Why Did You, How Could You

***Looks at feet shyly* Hi... It's been a while. I kept telling myself to update and I never did, until now... At 2.05 in the morning... Yay..? So this chapter is really short only 600-700 words. I think it's the shortest yet. So, *purses lips* I distinctly remember telling you I was going to watch The Battle Of Five Armies and I'm still not over that... Hey.. You want any more feels then listen to the song I See Fire by Ed Sheeran- it was made for the Hobbit and it's played in the end credits of the first or second movie. But, really listen to the lyrics and match them to scenes from The Battle Of Five Armies and you'll realise just how evil Peter Jackson is. So, um... Nothing else to say... This is awkward.. Enjoy..?**

* * *

><p>Silence; so deep and damning that the brothers might never escape it. Sam stared at Dean, his lips parted slightly in disbelief.<p>

"What?" His whisper was so quiet yet it held all of the young Winchester's pain, all that he had kept pent up and hidden. Dean glanced back at Sam quickly, turning away when he saw that foretelling shine to his brother's dull eyes that meant a fight was coming; an argument in which the younger didn't have any intention of backing down from.

"You have too; you can't let me hurt anyone." The elder glanced down meaningfully at the huntress still asleep at his side. Her chest rose and fell, moving the small ginger kitten back and forth. Dean's hand was resting gently on Joanna's calf, a reassuring gesture for his peace of mind.

"Dean," Sam started, a slight pause, a light hesitation to his voice, "You're not going to hurt anyone." He spoke with little confidence but still Dean didn't sway.

And so quiet that Sam didn't even hear it, he just acknowledged that the discussion was over, Dean whispered, "Not yet."

* * *

><p>Sam was staring resolutely ahead, only his hand moving to wipe away the thin sheen of sweat upon his brow. Every day he got weaker and every day he felt the link between himself and Jo fade just a little more as their life forces waned.<p>

"Dean?" A small voice whispered, carrying on the air back to Sam. He shifted his gaze slightly to see Jo sit up, one hand curling under Lucifer to move the kitten to her lap. He watched her for a moment then turned his gaze out the window, watching the country side flash by; it was getting lighter by the minute as the sun stretched its golden fingers into the night sky.

Dean glanced over at Jo and smiled lightly, quickly pulling his hand from her leg and re-affirming it on the steering wheel. Almost as if she hadn't noticed the contact till it was gone, Jo stared down at her leg for a moment then cleared her throat.

"Dean?" She asked again, her voice no less quiet, as she shifted along the seat to be closer to Dean, as if wanting their conversation to be private. So Sam tuned out their words and her mind as best he could, sneaking a quick look round to ensure that Castiel was still fast asleep in his coma-like slumber.

"Yeah?" Answering her in the same soft voice, Dean kept his eyes glued to the road, turning corners smoothly and racing down the straights. Jo watched his face pensively, trying to find the best way to voice her question.

Finally she decided to just go with it, true and straight, "Why'd you get so angry with Lucifer in the hospital?" She asked, looking down at said kitten in her lap as he rolled onto his back, purring in his sleep. His silence stretched for a hundred or so meters before Jo tilted her head.

"Is it something left over from the Blade?" Her own hand gripped the _Mark _that was carved into her pale skin as she whispered, "From the Mark?"

Turning his head so sharply that Jo suddenly feared the Impala would careen off the road, Dean clenched his jaw. "It was nothing," He deadpanned, clearly not wanting to go anywhere near this topic.

"But-"

"Nothing, Joanna. Just leave it at that," His words seemed to hold a warning and with them, Lucifer woke up. His purring escalated and he padded over to Dean, his tail flicking through the air.

A sneeze erupted through the car and Sam jerked his gaze away from the blurring scenery, unwittingly catching the tail-end of Jo's thoughts and the conversation that he had withdrawn from. He turned away, unwilling to go into that argument, and his fading kaleidoscopic green gaze went back through the window.

With a snarl, Dean pushed Lucifer away and Jo caught the kitten up into her arms. Shooting Dean one last look, Joanna Beth turned to her window and began to stare at the boring yet calming scenery that blazed past.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? A small show of Dean's anger and emotional stuff... I've made the decision that, when I wake up (Most likely at 2 in the afternoon), I'll post the next chapter. You guys deserve that, at the very least. Oh! (Finally I have something awesome to say) has anyone seen the trailer for Sherlock, season 4? (pretty sure that it's legit, it has scenes that aren't in the previous 3 seasons). It has Tom Hiddleston and Michael Fassbender in it! Guys! *Faints and dies* No, wait... I can die of awesomeness after I finish this story... And, for an update, I am considering whether or not I should still post the Christmas fic.. I mean, it's way past Christmas.. So I don't know if I should post it anyway after this is done or just wait another year... *Hesitantly* Lend me your thoughts? ... Allons-y...!.<strong>


	6. Healing A Broke Heart, A Fractured Soul

**Told you I'd be back. =P This chapter is longer than the last, yay! It also has more of the plot to it, if I do say so myself. So, I estimate another 10-11 chapters of this story. Maybe 12 more, depending on how I write the last few chapters. =) And now I have nothing else to say... Good luck!**

* * *

><p>A light was glowing; it was the light of an Angel, echoing from the hand of God's child. Castiel's brow puckered and his nose scrunched up, breathing heavier from the strain. He breathed in, holding that air in his lungs to prepare as the light intensified. It was a burning light, pale blue-ish in hue that was so bright everyone but Castiel had to look away.<p>

Joanna gritted her teeth, baring them against the pain. The light seemed to be tangible to say the least as where it hit Jo's hair, the pale blonde locks blew in a faint, invisible wind.

Across from Jo on the other bed in the room sat Sam, wringing his hands against the mental pain that assaulted his mind. It was traumatic, feeling her pain but at the same time it aleviated his own fears; those few moments that Castiel was steadily healing her, everything was better.

Then the Angel would pull away with a groan, his eyes closing against the dizzy spell as he tried to stay standing. This happened everytime that Cass woke up, healing Jo and inturn healing Sam. Though he tried, everytime he slept, by the time he woke up Jo and Sam were just as bad as they had been; he was only delaying the inevitable and they all knew it.

The only one who seemed to refuse to listen to logic was Dean. And there he sat, next to Jo, her hand in his as a show of courage. He refused to acknowledge the truth and anytime he was approached about it, he ignored the speaker.

"There." Castiel sighed, running a hand through his hair wearily before sitting down on the bed next to Sam, trying to control his rapid breathing.

For a moment, just a tiny pause of time, both Jo and Sam felt better, felt as if they could take on the world and win. Jo breathed in deeply, relishing the feeling of freedom from the constant pain that haunted her and Sam echoed her feelings.

Then it all came crashing back down, the fear, the pain, that never-ending suffering that refused to relinquish its hold on the hunters.

Dean smiled at Jo, her brown eyes opening to catch his with a small smile of her own. Even as he watched, her pale skin took on its former sallow tinge, returning to that sickly yellow. Dark rings rushed to form around her eyes and her cheeks seemed to become even more sunken and dark. An aching, throbbing agony rose to the surface of Joanna's brown eyes and Dean's jaw clenched in anger; no-one but Jo seemed to notice the tick or the waging war going on across his features, not even Sam.

"Cass." Dean broke the eye contact to look over at the Angel, seemingly angry at him. "Can I talk to you?" Without even waiting for an answer, Dean released Jo's hand as if it had shocked him, rising to his feet and moving to the door of the hotel room.

"Of course Dean," Castiel murmured, shooting a concerned glance at Sam, receiving the look back from the hunter. With a grunt of pain, Cass pushed away from the bed, shuffling over to the door. He followed Dean through it and the door swung shut on their exit leaving Sam and Jo to their joined suffering.

* * *

><p>"What the hell, Cass?" Dean whirled around to face Castiel, keeping his voice to a low growl so it didn't echo back to Jo and Sam. "What happened in there?"<p>

Looking around the small area at the front of the hotel room, taking in the potted plants, Castiel looked at Dean wearily and shrugged his shoulders delicately, "I don't know. Every time I use my powers to heal Joanna, it takes a toll on my Grace, depleting it. If I continue like this my Grace is going to burn out."

He looked at Dean as if waiting for the reprimanding that he seemingly expected would come. Instead, Dean had simply fixed a stern glare on his features and he waited for Castiel to continue; so the Angel did.

"When I heal Joanna, it crosses over and heals Sam as well. As long as I keep healing her, they both get better." Heaving a drained sigh, Cass went on, "But when I stop they both go back to their previous conditions; all I'm doing is preventing the inevitable."

Losing the scowl on his lips, Dean jutted his chin forward, tilting his ear closer to Cass as if he'd heard him wrong, "The inevitable?"

With a look that spoke more than any words could say, Castiel seemed to be expressing the closest thing he could to pity for Dean. "That when the Gates of Hell close, Sam and Joanna are going to die and you'll be left alone." The unspoken _again_ hung like a thick and heavy cloud above the pair.

Baring his teeth angrily, Dean turned on the Angel and grabbed the front of his overcoat, twisting it in his fist. Walking forward, Dean slammed Castiel against the wall, his face close and menacing.

"They're not going to die, I won't let them." He snarled, barely registering Castiel's partly shocked expression. For the most of it, Cass simply retained his pity, nose scrunched up and brow furrowed.

"Dean, look at this realistically-"

"I am looking at this realistically," Spittle flew and Dean leaned a little closer to make his point, "I'm going to save them if it kills me." His green eyes sought out Cass's bright blue, forcing his point across.

"Dean?" That quiet voice sent Dean pushing away from Cass to face the hotel door. Jo peered around the edge of the door warily. Smoothing down the front of his overcoat, Castiel brushed past Jo into the room.

"Yeah?" A smile fixed itself to Dean's lips as he looked at her, looked at the blonde-haired huntress before him.

Hesitantly, glancing back at Castiel's retreating figure, Jo spoke, "Sam's found a lead on Cain." She smiled pausingly, hoping the news would make that obviously fake smile of his turn genuine.

"Where is he?" Fake remained fake; after all what was the point of hope unless it brought him closer to saving his little brother and Jo?

"Lawrence, Kansas."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? OoOo, Dean's getting scary. =D And that ending, anyone else guess where this is going? I can guess, hell, I actually know but I'm not gonna tell you. =P So, these are two really short author notes, Over and Out!<strong>


	7. I Just Can't Accept This Fate

**Hiiii! =D SO, here is chapter 7. =) Umm... Despite everything, I have still not actually finished writing this story... -_- Typical... But this chapter is awesome and, if I do say so myself, you guys are gonna love the next one. It gives me chills and quietly freaked out my friend, Kitty, so... *Shiver* scary... =) Haha! Hey, I might put a teaser from it at the end of this chapter. =D There's always a first for everything. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Why?" Spoke with such defiance and anger that Jo shifted slightly away from Dean and pulled Lucifer back into her lap lest he become suddenly injured.<p>

Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, Sam closed his laptop and stood up, "No clue but that's where all the signs point as to where Cain is." Tossing the laptop onto his bed, Sam sat down beside it and took the beer Jo had handed out before; some things never changed for the former bartender.

"It's logical," Castiel spoke up quietly, watching Dean with a silent weariness that neither Sam nor Jo could decipher. When Dean didn't speak over him or interrupt in any way, the Angel forged on, "It'll end where it began; in the house of the Winchesters."

Sam's eyes narrowed and he scoffed, Dean seemed to hesitate and Joanna merely looked at them all blankly. At least until she caught the drift from Sam.

"Wait," She smiled, as if not believing what Castiel was implying, "You're saying that Cain is shacked up at their old house?" She gestured lazily with her head towards the brothers, quickly dragging Lucifer back to her lap before he could pounce at Dean; she still didn't entirely trust him with her kitten.

When no-one else returned her smile except for Sam's sad smile at her hope and innocence to the cruelty of some, she let the corners of her lips droop. She looked around before settling on Dean, "So we're going to your old house? Didn't it burn down?"

She knew it was a touchy subject but she still had to ask.

"They re-built the damaged areas," Sam murmured when it became obvious that Dean was not going to reply.

Looking around at all the grim faces, Jo got to her feet and hooked her thumbs through the loops of her jeans. "So what are we waiting for?" She rocked her heel against the ground, grinning down at the trio.

Sam was watching her with pained amusement, smiling lightly at her antics. Blue eyes were closing from the constant fatigue that plagued Cass. And Dean, that man who had given up God, was simply staring at Jo, ignoring even the ginger kitten that had climbed into his lap.

Seeing those three different expressions, Jo's smile waned slightly and her heel slowly stopped rocking. She sighed deeply, meaning to express her annoyance at them but when the coughing fit racked her body, any thoughts left her.

She became hunched over, one hand covering her mouth, the other wrapped around her stomach. When the coughing brought her too her knees suddenly, Sam leapt to his feet and rushed to her side, his arm moving around her shoulders supportively.

Castiel, a hand to his side, got up as well and moved over. "Joanna?" He asked uncertainly, looking to Sam. "Is she okay?"

Looking up and noticing instantly that Dean was watching them from his seat that he hadn't moved an inch from, Sam comfortingly cradled Jo. "She'll be fine," He lied, helping Jo to her feet as the coughing fit subsided just as suddenly as it had arrived.

Watching his little brother help Jo over to the bed that he sat on, something _clicked_ within him and Dean jumped to his feet, hurrying over to lend a hand. The brothers lead the huntress to the, now unoccupied, bed and lay her down gently.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Jo was sent into a deep sleep from which only the tiniest of snores could be heard. Watching her with some concern, Sam felt the nightmare that had already taken hold of her mind and threatened to plunge her into the abyss.

"Looks like we're staying another night," Sam muttered dryly, collapsing on his own bed that Castiel had just vacated. He looked up at the Angel, "Aren't you gonna sleep?"

"I don't sleep," His voice hoarse and croaky, Sam derived that Cass needed to work on his poker face and how to lie better. So it came as no surprise to the hunter that not long after that statement, Cass was fast asleep at the small table, his arms cushioning his face.

So instead Sam looked over to his brother who was sitting behind Jo's curled form. He was picking something up from the floor and it wasn't till Dean placed it in front of Jo's stomach that Sam realised it was Lucifer. The kitten purred contentedly and Dean left him there as he himself stretched out behind Jo.

Sensing his presence, Jo automatically rolled over and curled against his chest, claiming his arm as her pillow. With a knowing smirk at Dean when Sam sensed Jo's nightmare fade away, the younger Winchester closed his eyes and without another thought, without even realising that his brother was wide awake and would remain that way all night till the morn, he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Deano's getting a bit worrisome, isn't he. =D I hope you liked it. Anyway, I said that I might and so, here it is. The teaser for chapter 8-<strong>

_-It walks closer to her and its eyes are the deepest of black that she has ever seen and will ever see should she make it through the night.- _

**OoOoOo. Okay, so not the best teaser ever but... It'll do, Donkey, it'll do. ^_^ Hehe, Seeya next time. ****_That's all, Folks!_**


	8. Everyone Has Fears, Hers Is A Monster

**Here it is.. The scary chapter.. Don't really know what made me right it but I think it is pretty good. Hopefully you actually understand what is happening in the beginning. :) Keep careful watch and remember those Fanfiction green eyes... *hint, hint, nudge, nudge*.**

* * *

><p><em>She is running, as fast as her legs can carry her, feet stamping out an unsteady pace upon the ground. Her breathing is heavy and rapid, misting on the morning air. When she looks back all she can see is darkness, a dread that is creeping closer to her, gaining on her. <em>

_So she looks back front and centre, determined to outrace the monster behind her. She breaks through a barrage of thorn-riddled bushes which leave angry red scratches along her pale skin. She ignores the pain and forges on, feels a momentary relief for her leg muscles when she wades across a creek. _

_Hoping that she has escaped, she slows her pace just a little so that she can catch her breath. With the blood rushing through her ears and the spots that dance in pretty patterns across her vision, she doesn't see nor hear the monster that has crept up behind her. _

_So when it takes her to the ground she is completely surprised and a shocked cry escapes her lips when the ground rushes to greet her. She rolls over, her arms already crossed above her face in a meek bid to protect herself. She's now curled up, waiting for the monster to make its move. _

_When nothing happens, she slowly opens her eyes to look around. When she tries to uncurl her body, she finds that she is already lying flat out with her arms to the side like a crucifix. Her limbs are tied down crudely with frayed rope that is not yet decayed enough for her to break. That knowledge doesn't stop her from trying to pull free but it does give her wrists and ankles very bad rope burn that rubs her skin raw and red, leaving behind specks of blood. _

_"Help-" Her voice is hoarse and not appropriate for speaking with so she clears it as best she can before trying again. _

_"Help me." The words are stronger now and she turns her head to look around at her surroundings. She's in a dark room with a single, bare bulb that swings precariously above her; its light is dim yet still blinding so she looks away to investigate the rest. _

_By the glow of the dingy light she can make out objects on the walls. After staring for a short while to let her eyes adjust, she can finally see what those objects are. _

_Her eyes widen as she looks from the bloodstained handsaw to the rusted pliers. She lets out a choked sob when her gaze falls upon the small, movable, steel table to her left that contains all ranges of knives; from butter knives to machetes, they're all there and they're all bloodstained. _

_A single tear works its way down her cheek and she vigorously shakes her head to clear her thoughts. She must remain calm, help will come. _

_"Help." Stronger and firmer, the word holds all her hope and fear as she waits for what she knows will come eventually. _

_So it is no surprise when she hears heavy footsteps coming her way. She braces her body, making it stiff as her eyes latch onto where she assumes the door is; that patch of darkness appears to be deeper and more depressing than anywhere else. _

_When those footsteps are so close that there is no way she shouldn't be able to see who belongs with them, she sees it; the monster. It has brown hair and the cruellest face she has ever seen in her life. It walks closer to her and its eyes are the deepest of black that she has ever seen and will ever see should she make it through the night. _

_"Please." She's not one for begging, never really liked it but this time is different. The monster doesn't respond, its expression never changes as it comes closer. A hand reaches out for her and she flinches away but there's nowhere to escape to so she can't stop it as a lock of her golden hair is entwined between its fingers. _

_It studies the hair before its free hand reached for one of the smaller knives. Suddenly hyperventilating with fear, she watches as the monster whips the knife around and that golden lock of hers is severed. She lets out a gasp, partly for her hair, partly for the tension that had risen and then fallen. _

_The monster lifts the lock to its face and presses it there, breathing in her scent as if addicted. Its eyes close on a sigh and she's suddenly more terrified than she was before; she feels the goosebumps appear along her arms and the hair that rises at the back of her neck. _

_When those dark eyes open, even though they are completely black with no hint of white or pupil, she knows it is staring straight into her own eyes and she shivers. Suddenly her lock of hair is floating away on the air and the monster is at her side, a knife in its hands. _

_She's screaming, a loud shriek of pain, when the blade of that knife is ripping open the skin of her arm, tearing a ragged line down her flesh. She sobs, letting the tears fall freely now and not caring that she is begging the monster to stop after such a simple injury. _

_With her eyes clouded over with tears and her own sobs reflecting through her ears, she doesn't notice the monster lean towards her fresh-flowing blood. So she is taken by shock and horror when she feels its tongue runs along her cut, lapping at the blood like a kitten with a fresh bowl of milk. _

_She shivers with disgust at its quiet moans of happiness and pleasure. When it has licked her arm clean and the blood is now flowing slower, too slow for its liking, the monster takes up the knife again and runs its course along her stomach where her shirt has ridden up. _

_The new rip in her skin crosses over old scars but that doesn't faze the monster; it just discards the knife to the side and takes to the fresh blood with relish. The chilling feeling of it sucking at her skin, leaving marks over her body and taking her blood will never leave her; she will forever be trying to scrub away the memories. _

_Another cut, more suckling, less blood in her body where it belongs. She's getting dizzy and her thoughts are fading away, escaping her grasping fingers. She can just faintly feel it lick a line of blood from her cheek, its tongue flicking against her eyes lashes. She stares at the monster and it stares back at her hungrily. Without knowing how she knows, as she shouldn't be able to tell where its gaze is heading, she knows it is now staring at her lips with the same hunger. _

_Feeling sick to the stomach, she closes her eyes and tries not to throw up the contents of her belly when the monster's lips whisper against hers, almost like a faint caress of a lover. She shudders when she feels its blood-slicked hand upon her cheek and tries to turn away but she can't._

_"Help." Her voice had long ago gone silent, following her rapidly fading life force but she mustered her strength for one last cry. It was to be a cry of desperation and never in her slowly ending life did she think that someone would answer her plea. _

_"HELP ME!" _

_The monster suddenly pulls away with a snarl and its attention is no longer focused on her. It is looking behind her and with her waning strength she tilts her head to follow its fanfiction green line of sight. _

_There is a glowing being, standing there like a guardian Angel and she knows, knows with all her heart that it is her guardian Angel; come to raise her from this Perdition. So she whispers his name, for she knows it, she says it with a smile upon her lips. _

_"Sam."_

* * *

><p>Joanna woke up with a lunging breath, her chest heaving with trepidation. Without having to look she knew that Sam was awake as well, that he woke at the same time she did. Biting her bottom lip, she looked over at him and he's already staring at her.<p>

All this time he'd been trying to work out what had been the secret at the maelstrom of her thoughts, what her biggest fear was and now he knew. So they both looked down at the figure that was finally asleep beside her and she reached out a hesitant hand to brush his hair back.

Fanfiction green eyes blazed open and instantly found Joanna Beth's gaze, holding it. He smiled sleepily up at her and without knowing what else to do, she smiled back at Dean Winchester.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Did you like it? All <strong>**of the italics were Jo's nightmare. :) And, did you understand who the monster was? Those fanfiction green eyes.. :D Okay, so I have to explain, Jo is not 'feeling' another other than friendly/brotherly love for Sam. Cause in a way, Sam is like a big brother to her and what does every big brother do? He protects his little sister from everything that may harm her, including boys so... :) And, through the mind-link, Sam was able to enter Jo's dreams and literally pull her back to reality. Also, with other chapters I've written, I have come to see Sam as Jo's 'Guardian Angel', as written up there. ^^^. and in the The Hunter and The Demon, Sam was always protecting Jo. Whoo.. That's a lot of writing... OH! Good news! I have finished this whole entire story! There are 18 chapters so, 10 more to go. :) I already have a Christmas fic to post after this and, hopefully, if I can think of a story-line a quick one-shot. :) Enjoy. **

**Adios!**


End file.
